Le Voyage Dimentionelle
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Harry est propulsé 21 ans dans le futur avec Sirius, qu'adviendra t'il d'eux? Qui les a envoyé...Vous-savez-qui? Dumbledore? Harry fera la connaissance de son enfant particulié, découvrira ce qui lui arivera, son destin laisse à désirer! Venez lire! 0o!
1. Default Chapter

Slut,  
  
Bonjour à tous, ici Julie Percevent, c`est moi qui vais avoir l`honneur de commandité la nouvelle histoire du jour.  
  
Il fait un temps réellement splendide aujourd`hui et c`est le bon moment d` envoyé des histoire de H.P. C`est pourquoi moi et moi-même avons inventer cette fic.  
  
P.S. La plupart des personnage utiliser appartienne à J.K. Rowling!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!!!!!!^`.^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Le voyage dimensionnel  
  
Chapitre 1 : Extrême limite  
  
Il faisait beau ce jour la, un soleil brûlant éclairait la petite rue de Privet Drive alors que le mois d`out finissait à peine.  
  
Harry se réveilla de bonne Heure ce jour-là. Il s`était pourtant coucher tard la veille. Il réfléchissait. Par un étrange hasard, il était heureux que Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, ne l`avait pas invité à passé les vacances chez lui. Ce hasard était Sirius Black. Il avait débarqué la veille et c`est pour cette raison que Harry s`était couché tard. Il regarda le chien noir couché au pied de son lit. Il dormait comme une souche, donc impossible de le réveiller. Harry alla dans la cuisine et se promis de rapporter un morceau de son déjeuner à Sirius.  
  
-Je te préviens garnement, si ce chien fait une bêtise et quel quelle soit, il sera aussitôt envoyé à la S.P.C.A. , et tu sais ce qu il font au animaux dangereux la-bas.  
  
-Oui Oncle Vernon. De toute façon ce chien est sûrement du voisinage, quand il retrouvera son maître, cela donnera une meilleure image au gens du voisinage de toi et tu auras une meilleur réputation.  
  
L`oncle Vernon et Pétunia comptaient sur leur image et si ils croyaient que ce chien était la pour leur offrir une meilleur réputation, c`était déjà gagner pour Harry. Bien sur, Sirius n`a pas de maître mais c`était une bonne excuse pour avoir Sirius à lui tous seul tous le reste de l`été. Il passa à la table et se prit la plus grosse portion de petit déjeuner qu`il pu. Il ne mangea que très peu et il mit son reste de bacon et de saucisse dans une serviette. Il remonta à l chambre, la ou Sirius l`attendait. Il remua la queue en voyant le petit repas que Harry lui avait apporter.  
  
-Je n`allais quand même pas te laisser sans nourriture.  
  
Il se retransforma en humain.  
  
-Mais j`ai manger hier, juste avant d`arriver, un gros rat gris et c`est fou ce que je rêverais que se soit P... (Peter)  
  
-La FENETRE!!! S`écria Harry en tirant les rideaux  
  
-Du calme Harry, je ne me ferais pas avoir. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Avec toute notre conversation hier je n`ai pas eu le temps de te le demander.  
  
-J`ai passé un été chaude et lamentable, mais sa va mieux maintenant. Le rassura Harry  
  
-Ah bon, et tu devines pour moi ! C`est à peine si j`arrivé à me promener sous ma forme de chien alors...Dit-il en prenant une grosse boucher de saucisse. Mais je vais aussi mieux maintenant.  
  
-Qu est qu on fait ?  
  
-Et si on parlait de ton futur ?  
  
-Mon futur ? Qu`est ce que tu veux dire ? L`interloqua Harry  
  
-Qu`aimerais-tu être ?  
  
-Ce serait... réfléchit-il, un auror.  
  
-Tu sais qu`il faut que tu passe tes cours de potion pour sa, que tu les réussis ?  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
-C`est pas gagner d`avance !  
  
-Merci de m`encourager Sirius, c`est trop d`estime !  
  
-Ah, mais y`a pas de quoi ! Ricana-t-il  
  
-Ho Sirius, je te remercie d`être la ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m`s manqué. Cela fait depuis la fin de l`année scolaire, tu te rend compte ?  
  
-Mais tu te goure la, sa fait depuis hier.  
  
-Sirius, ce n`est pas drôle ! S`exclama Harry avec un petit sourire. Il lui envoya son oreiller en pleine figure.  
  
-Hey, mais c`est pas du jeu sa ! J`exige la justice !  
  
-Et c`est toi qui parle de justice ? Se moqua Harry  
  
-Attend, tu vas voir ! Grogna Sirius le coussin à la main  
  
Il s`apprêta à lui envoyé le cousin quand un hibou inconnu vin cogner de son bec à la vitre.  
  
-Ah, tien ! Tu sais d`ou il viens ? Questionna Sirius reprenant tout son sérieux  
  
-Non, Jamais vu ! Il porte un coli.  
  
-Hou. Dit le Hibou  
  
-Je crois qu`il veux que je prenne le coli. Dit Harry en l enlevant de sa patte.  
  
-Attend, c`est peut-être un piège ! s`exclama Sirius avec méfiance  
  
-(Soupir) Sois un peu moins vieux jeux Sirius. Se lassa Harry  
  
-Tu insinues que je suis vieux? S`offusqua Sirius tout en était amuser  
  
-Allez, ouvrons le ! s`exclama Harry évitant une réponse.  
  
Harry déchira le papier qui recouvrais l`étrange paquet mystère. L`objet en question, était une grosse boule noir remplit de liquide. Il était écris le nombre 8 sur cette boule, comme une boule de billard mais beaucoup plus grosse. Cette boule, Harry en avait déjà vu dans des magasin moldu. Il fallait la brassé toute en lui posant des question simple, quand on arrête de l brasser, un étiquette à l`intérieur apparaît du gendre *Peut-être, oui, non, jamais, vous le saurez prochainement, et on en passe* (d la me*** pour les tourisme si vous voulez mon avis).  
  
-Qu`est ce que c`est ? Questionna Sirius prenant l`objet dans sa main.  
  
-Un truc moldu !  
  
-Qui est-ce qui t`as envoyé sa ?  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
-Regarde ! Cette boule dit quelque chose ! S`exclama Sirius impressionner  
  
-Percer à une saison. Je croyais que c`était nous qui pausions des question à ce gendre d`objet, bon allez, automne !  
  
-Ah ! Il indique autre chose ! `` Penser à un nombre ?``Bon, au hasard, 21 ! S`exclama fièrement Sirius  
  
-Ah, et la c`est écris`Penser à un endroit : Pourquoi pas la salle commune des Griffondor. S`exclama Harry se demandant ou tous cela allait le mener.  
  
-Et la c`est écris`` Bon Voyage !``. Tu crois que sa vas nous mener quelque part ?  
  
-Bien sur que non ! c`est un de ces truc à jeter à la... Aille ! Mais sa fait mal ! `` Tien, j`ai l`impression que ma chambre à changer``  
  
-Eh, est ce que sa va ? Questionna une voie  
  
-Oui Siri, je crois que je suis tombé. Répondit-il en se relevant de derrière le fauteuil de...Griffondor.  
  
-Je crois que tu fais erreur-là ! Mon nom c`est Sammy ! S`exclama le garçon que Harry pu voir pour la première fois.  
  
Il lui avait un air assez familier, mais il ne pouvait le replacer. Il avait de grand yeux bleu, des cheveux d`un roue éclatant, les tache de rousseur. Il avait l`air assez grand ce qui lui donnait 15 ans au moins.  
  
-Mais qu`est ce que tu fais la, je ne t`ai jamais vu ! On est dans la tour de griffondor ?  
  
Harry qui connaissaient tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, était persuadé de n`avoir jamais vu celui la, et impossible qu`il soit plus jeune.  
  
-On est dans la tour de Griffondor, mais la première question, laisse moi te la retourner !  
  
-Je n`en sais rien, une minute j`étais dans ma chambre avec mon parin, la suivante je suis ici.  
  
Des pas dans l`escalier se fit entendre.  
  
-Mais que est ce qui fait tous ce bruit ?!? Ah, Sam c`est toi... mais qu`est que tu fais ? Ce n est pas une heure pour se promener dans une salle commune voyons ! S`exclama une jeune fille avec colère.  
  
-Je viens de trouver ce garçon dans notre tour, il prétend qu`il était chez lui et qu`il est apparu ici pas hasard.  
  
-Je paris que c`est l`un des espion Travis Malfoy ! S`exclama telle avec méfiance  
  
-Il n`aurait pas pu rentré. Mit pour Réponse Sam  
  
-Travis Malfoy ? Vous voulez dire Draco Malfoy ! Le corrigea Harry  
  
-Euh... Tu es sur que sa va ? Draco Malfoy, non mais... Mon père me parlait assez souvent lui alors n`en rajoute pas ! Et qu`est que tu fais derrière ce fauteuil ? Questionna la fille en le regardant  
  
-Il a tomber sur la tête. Répondit Sam en fessant des signe autour de son oreille du gendre`` Il a perdu la tête``.  
  
-(Grognement) Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe !?! S`écria Harry  
  
-Écoute euh... Travis Malfoy est le fils de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-QUOI ??? Mais Malfoy est bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfant ! Gueula Harry  
  
-Shut...Shut... Draco Malfoy est âgé de 36 ans. Lui répondit Sam, Il a suffisamment l`age D`avoir des enfants.  
  
-Quoi ?!? On est pas en 2004 ? Demanda Harry avec confusion  
  
Sammy et la fille se lancèrent des regards inquiet.  
  
-Nous sommes en... 2025. Répondit la fille  
  
2025 ?!? Gueula une nouvelle fois Harry  
  
-Shut...Shut...  
  
-Désoler, qui es-tu au juste ? Demanda Harry à la fille  
  
Elle lui semblait aussi familière, elle avait les cheveux long et blond et ils était dans tous les sens. Ses yeux vert émeraude lui rappelait aussi quelqu`un. Elle avait la même grandeur que Harry et probablement le même age.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Questionna Sam pouffé de rire  
  
-Cesse un peu de te moquer de moi à cause de ma célébrité, tu sais que je trouves sa très agaçant. De plus, si j`avais eu le choix j`aurais préféré ne jamais être célèbre ! S`exclama-t-elle avec colère  
  
-Sa va, ne te met pas dans tous tes états, moi cher ami, je te présente, Maria Potter, La survivante ! S`exclama-t-il d`une voie théâtrale  
  
Fin du 1er Chapitre  
  
À Suivre...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En voilà qui termine pour mon 1er chapitre de Harry Potter et le voyage dimensionnel  
  
Et pour ceux qui serait intéresser à être au courant et qui ne le savent pas Harry Potter et le prisonnier d`Azkaban sortira au Canada le 4juin2004.  
  
Le jeu en Game Cube, X-Box, Pc, Game Boy advance et autre... Harry Potter 3 sortira le 26mai2004. Il parait que les graphique son très bon et que ce jeu sera intéressant. Sirius Black, Les détraqueur, Remus Lupin, et pleins de nouveau sortilège à prendre. Surtout ne manquer pas ce jeux, sa promet! (De mon côté, j`ai hâte d`y jouer)^`.^  
  
Surtout, n`oublier pas de m`envoyé des review, je les trouve très encourageant. Et si vous avez aussi une histoire d`écrite, je me ferai un plaisir de les lire et de vous envoyé des review!!!  
  
Sur-ce, Bubye!!!!!!!! 


	2. Révélation Souffrante

Bonjour chers lecteurs,  
  
Tous dabord, jaimerais remercier les lecteur qui mont envoyé des review, cest Vraiment très gentil de votre part. Un question que jai entendu très souvent, ou est Sirius Black? Je Ferai une explication lors de mon 3er chapitre, soyer patient... (Soupir)  
  
Et pour les Slash, je ne suis pas encore sur, on verra...  
  
Surtout, noublier pas de menvoyé des review, je les trouve très encourageant. Et si vous avez aussi une histoire décrite, je me ferai un plaisir de les lires et de vous envoyez des review!!!.  
  
P.S. Tous les personnages et éléments de cette histoire appartiennent entièrement à J.K.Rowling  
  
Sur ce... Bonne lecture!!!  
  
-Le Voyage Dimensionnel –  
  
Chapitre 2 : Révélation Souffrante  
  
-Je te présente Maria Potter, la survivante! Déclara Sammy dune voix théâtrale  
  
-Tu es... une de mes cousine, cest sa? Questionna Harry Paniqué  
  
-Je ne sais pas, tu es descendant du grand Harry Potter?  
  
-Euh... Cest à dire que... Et toi?  
  
-Je suis sa fille. Déclara-t-elle sombrement  
  
-Ma fille... Répéta sa voix dans un murmure  
  
-Et toi, qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle dune voix mélodieuse  
  
Harry la regarda à nouveau, il fixa ces yeux pendant un moment et en déduit quelle avait les même yeux que lui. Se retrouver en face de s fille alors quon a que 15 ans cest... Renversant. Pas d'autre mot. Serait-elle contente de voir à quoi avait lair son père lors de ses 15 ans? Si Harry aurait été dans le passé au lieux du futur et quil avait vu son père lorsquil avait 15 ans, il aurait sauté de joie. Mais voilà, il était dans le futur et il ne pouvait rien ny changer, alors autant foncé!  
  
-Je suis Harry Potter, je viens du passé. Déclara-t-il  
  
Les yeux de Maria se lubrifient, elle froncis ses sourcils pour éviter de fondre en larme devant les deux garçons. Harry ne put choisir entre si ses larmes étaient de joie, de rage ou de tristesse. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car...  
  
-ARRRGHT!!! JE DÉTESTE TRAVIS MALFOY!!! IL ENTENDRA PARLER DE MOI, CAR CETTTE FOIS IL DÉPSSE LES BORNENT!!! Hurla-t-elle dune voix suraiguë en envoyant ses mains en lair.  
  
Elle parti avec colère dans son dortoir.  
  
-Alors sa! Je men veux davoir pensé que tu pourrais être un type sympa, le père de Maria, et puis quoi encore? Tu devrais voir honte car ce que tu as fait est vraiment bas, mec! Tout le monde sait la terrible histoire de son père, alors nen rajoute pas. Maria à passé des moments très difficile avec courage, jai du être-la tout le temps pour quelle retrouve le sourire, et même aujourdhui elle à le sourire difficile. Je me suis battu pendant 5ans pour retrouver lancienne Maria Potter, celle qui souriait et qui ne se préoccupait de rien, celle qui était la pour moi, et aujourdhui les rôles son inverser, et je sais très bien quelle ne reviendra jamais comme elle était avant. Ce que tas demander Travis nétait pas une blague, pas pour nous en tu cas! Ce nest que de la souffrance de plus pour Maria, DE LA SOUFFANCE!!! De la cruauté aussi ! Dit til dun air songeur  
  
-Mais je ne mens pas! Je suis Harry Potter, cest vrai!  
  
-Pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu la avec moi, tu sais.  
  
-Ah oui, et comment tu explique sa? Dit-il impatient dégageant sa mèche de sa cicatrice.  
  
Sammy fixa sa cicatrice en forme déclair, il ouvra la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit grommelant les mots :  
  
-Comment? articula-t-il  
  
-Je suis Harry Potter! Répondit Harry cette fois un sourire au lèvre, tu me crois maintenant? Cétait gagné  
  
-Je... Oui bien sur. Je crois que je devrais tamener voir ma mère. Dit-il dun aire blême (Cest sur, voir le corps du père de sa meilleure amie lors de ses 15 ans, Harry Potter surtout, cétait épatant)  
  
-Ta mère? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu mamener à ta mère voyons? Qui est- elle?  
  
-Je suis le fils de Ron Weasley, le deuxième, tu es le premier qui devrait savoir qui est ma mère!  
  
-Nooon? Tu ne veux pas dire que ta mère est... est, Dit Harry amusé  
  
-Ho oui, elle lest!  
  
-HERMIONE!!!  
  
Sammy gloussa et Harry reconnu son rire, oui cétait bien le fils de Ron et dHermione Weasley.  
  
-Allez viens, jai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque je lui dirais que cest toi.  
  
-Sacré Hermione! Sexclama joyeusement Harry  
  
Il sortit avec Sam de la salle commune. Il marchèrent pendant cinq minutes et Harry comprit ou il sallait.  
  
-Hermione est dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?  
  
-Hum...Harry, Dumbledore est mort depuis déjà 19ans.  
  
-19ANS !!! Répéta Harry ébranler, il est mort durant ma septième année... conclu-t-il une larme à lœil.  
  
-Mais ne ten fait pas, il a bravement combattu à tes cotés et puis il était vieux.  
  
Harry ne fit quhocher la tête. Comment pouvait-il retourner chez lui sans Dumbledore pour laider ? La boule quil lavait amené dans le voyage nétait plus là. Jaurais du écouter Sirius se dit-il avec regrets. Cette boule, Harry était certains de lavoir échapper juste avant le voyage Hé merde.  
  
-S.A.L.E.! Cria Sammy devant la Gargouille  
  
Une femme furieuse vint les accueillir, avant même que Harry ait pu mettre un pied dans la pièce.  
  
-Sammy ? Mais quest que tu fais-la ? Je tai Déjà dit de ne pas me déranger à moins que Maria est en danger de mort ou que Harry Potter ait ressuscit... Dieu du ciel ! Harry ? Dit-elle dune voix soudainement tendre et douce à la fois troublées que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
-Hi, Mione ! Dit Harry secouant la mains avec un sourire.  
  
Selon ce que Harry se rappelait dHermione, elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux était devenu lisse et lui tombait au cuisse, ses dents étaient droite et blanche, elle dépassait Harry dune bonne tête et elle avait un gros ventre (enceinte).  
  
-Cest toi Harry ? Demanda-t-elle toujours troublé dans un murmure.  
  
-Toujours là Herm ! Lui dit en souriant Harry  
  
-OH HARRY !!! Lança-t-elle avec émotion  
  
Elle couru vers lui et léteignit de toute ses force, des larmes de joies coulaient sur son visage le née enfoui dans son cou elle garda cette position tout en lui murmurant :  
  
-Oh Harry, tu mas tellement manqué, tellement...tellement...  
  
-Hermione ? Sa va ? Reprend-toi ! Tu me donnes limpression que tu me mas pas vu pendant des siècles ! Test bizarre et puis tu métouffe ! Le força a dire son incompréhension  
  
-Désoler, Dit-elle en séloignant de lui  
  
-Comment sa va ?  
  
-Très bien ! Dit-elle en frottant son ventre, Harry comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?  
  
-Jétait dans ma chambre en 2004 avec Sirius et la...Bla-Bla-Bla...  
  
Il lui raconta toute lhistoire.  
  
-Harry ! Tu sais que quand un objet possède une intelligence et que tu ne sais pas dou elle vient, tu ny touche pas. Tu te rappelles ce qui sest passé avec le journal des Jedusort, Harry ?  
  
-Oui mais la cétait différent, on ma envoyé sa par Hibou Express et puis Sirius était-la !  
  
-Il était la et il na rien fait ? Combien de fois faudra til lui dire que tu nes pas James !  
  
-Il mavait dit de faire attention, mais je nai fait quà ma tête, ce nest pas de sa faute. Le défendit Harry  
  
-Ah, je vois. Je vais tous de suite prévenir Ron !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers un feu de cheminer ou elle chuchota un mot de passe et sa pivota sur le coté à 90degré.  
  
-alors cest vrai, tu viens vraiment du passé ? Le questionna Sammy  
  
-Cest vrai. Lui confirma Harry  
  
-Qui aurait voulu tenvoyé ici?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, quelquun pour me prévenir ou Voldemort pour me détruire, je ne sais pas trop.  
  
Sammy dégluti à la sonnerie de ce nom.  
  
-Est-ce que... Est-ce quil est mort ? Reprit Harry  
  
-Nous le croyons.  
  
-Croire ?  
  
À ce moment Ron fit éruption dans la pièce.  
  
-SALOR HARRY !!! Non du ciel, cest un miracle ! Sexclama Ron en se précipitant vers lui, sa fait tellement longtemps.  
  
Ron Weasley était toujours le même, des taches de rousseur, des cheveux roux, il avait grandit et avait laire toujours aussi maladroit.  
  
-Bonjour Ron, Hermione tas raconté je suppose ! Laccueilla Harry avec bon humeur  
  
-Oui, mais je nai pas voulu y croire, maintenant que je te vois, je suis content de te revoir frère. Lui dit-il un sourire au lèvre  
  
-Ouais moi aussi, mais dit donc, tu ne mas pas invité cet été.  
  
-Euhtu veux dire en été 2004 ! Corrigea Ron dun aire peu professionnelle  
  
-Oui, cest sa ! Je crois que durant mon voyage vers 2025 jai été séparer de Sirius.  
  
-Sirius est la aussi ? Celui de 2004 ? Le questionna Ron  
  
-Je crois qu'oui, seulement, il a du pensé à un autre endroit. Répondit le garçon à la cicatrice  
  
-Ah bon. De toute évidence, il sait ou tu es.  
  
-Cest vrai.  
  
-Je crois que lon devrait prévenir tout le monde que tu es la Harry. Sam, vas me chercher Maria ! Lui ordonna-t-elle  
  
-Maria ?!? Saffola Ron, Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de lui dire.  
  
-Ron, si James Potter avait voyagé dans le futur, je suis sur que Harry aurait voulu être au courant ! Sexclama Hermione  
  
-Mais jai parlé à Maria ! Se rappela Harry  
  
-Tu lui as parlé ? Et est ce que tu lui as dit qui tu étais ?  
  
-Oui, mais est parti furieusement en marmonnant quelque chose sur Malfoy, je crois quelle ne me croyait pas.  
  
-Je la comprends, la pauvre. Bon daccord Sam, allez ouste ! Ordonna-t-elle  
  
Sam sorti du bureau.  
  
-Maintenant il faut prévenir Remus et Sirius. Dit Ron  
  
-SIRIUS ? Questionna Harry  
  
-Le Sirius de 2025.  
  
-Oh !  
  
-Jy vais ! Sexclama Ron  
  
-RON ! Cria Hermione avant quil ne parte  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Et pour... pour, tu sais... on devrait le prévenir.  
  
-Qui ? Demanda Harry et Ron en même temps  
  
-Et bien... Draco Malfoy. Répondit-elle dune voix tremblante  
  
-MALFOY ?!? Sexclama Ron, ET POURQUOI ON DEVRAIT LE PRÉVENIR, HEIN ???  
  
-Ron ! Sexclama Hermione dun ton autoritaire, tu sais à quel point Harry compte pour Draco, cest la moindre des chose de lui dire quil est la !  
  
-Je compte pour Malfoy ? Questionna Harry, bizarrement, cela ne collait pas.  
  
-Mais Hermione, jaimerais bien que Harry reste avec moi. Et puis je hais Draco Malfoy, ce nest quun sale petit hypocrite ! Sexclama avec répugnance Ron tout en ignorant la question de Harry  
  
-Lâche ta rancune de jeunesse Ron, tu deviens comme Rogue !  
  
Ron fit une grimasse et reprit la parole :  
  
-Et Harry aussi le hais, en tu cas à cette age, nest-ce pas ?  
  
-Bien sur que je le hais, tout autant quil me hait.  
  
-Harry, noublie pas que tu as voyagé de 21 ans dans le futur, il sest passé beaucoup de choses entre temps. On ne reste pas ennemi pour toujours.  
  
-Et bien, il me semble qu on le soit encore vu la répugnance de Ron à son égare et je sais que je serais toujours du coté de Ron. Répondit fermement Harry  
  
-Écoute Harry, il sest passé quelque chose entre toi et Ron et...  
  
-NE. LUI. DIT. PAS » Sexclama Ron entre ses dents  
  
-Alors vas avertire Draco et il ne sera pas au courrant, Draco a besoins de savoir quil est ici, tu sais quil ne sen ai jamais remis, même si il essaie de le cacher, je le sais.  
  
-TU TINQUIÈTE de SA SANTÉ maintenant ? Demanda furieusement Ron  
  
-Je men inquiète parce que cest ce que Harry aurait voulu, cesse dêtre si possessif envers lui ! Dit-elle en pointant Harry  
  
-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. POSSESSIF ! Sexclama Ron avec fureur  
  
-Si tu lai ! Sinon, tu aurais compris que pour donner le bonheur de Harry, Harry 2025, il fallait rendre Draco heureux ! Sexclama Hermione avec colaire  
  
Tous se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry, Mais quest que cest que cette histoire avec Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi était-il si important pour Hermione que Malfoy sont au courant de sa venu dans le futur ? Pourquoi, oui pourquoi ???  
  
-Daccord ! Se résigna Ron, Je vais lavertir, mais ce sera le dernier à être au courant quil est en vie, Harry viendra avec moi pour lui di...  
  
-Wow, stop ! Au courant que je suis en vie ? Mais quest ce que cela signifie ? lintercepta Harry fonçant les sourcils  
  
-Ce...ce nest rien. Bégaya Hermione avec une dose de peur dans sa voix.  
  
Harry saperçu quelle était très pale et quelle évitait de le regarder, sa respiration était maintenant saccadée, ainsi que celle de Ron. Il les regarda un moment avec confusion puis commença à avoir peur pour sa propre vie, il fallait quil sache !  
  
-Est-ce que je... Je suis ?  
  
-Harry, on verra sa plus tard, veux-tu ?Dit Hermione ramassant le peu de courage que lui restait  
  
Elle avait essayé de contrôler sa voix, mais elle avait quand même une voix très aiguë, elle tremblait légèrement (Sa voix)  
  
-Je veux... Savoir. Se força a dire Harry les points séré  
  
En fait, il avait très peur de la réponse, mais il voulait absolument la vérité, sa conscience lui disant quil le savait déjà, mais Harry voulait lentendre pour en être sur. Il ne servait à rien de vivre dans lincertitude.  
  
-Harry tu... tu es mort. Lui répondit Hermione  
  
Par la suite, elle se mit à sangloter, Ron le regardait tristement et Harry ne faisait que fixer le néant les yeux troublés.  
  
-Mort ? Demanda-t-il à mit voix  
  
À suivre...  
  
( ) Oh ! Très intéressant, Harry découvre sa fin, Draco Malfoy semble être impliqué sentimentalement dans quelque chose vu linsistance de Hermione dans ce sujet, il semble que dans son futur Harry à eu un froid avec Ron... Très intéressant !!! Mais une autre question... ON EST SIRIUS( ? ?) () Vous le saurez dans les futurs chapitres à suivre et si cette question vous tracasse, VENEZ LIRE LA SUITE !!! Ne vous en faite pas, mes Histoires ne vous mordront pas (Ouf !) Elle naime pas la chaire humaine, alors venez lire sans crainte (Rire)  
  
Jattend vos Review avec impatience, et cette histoire naura une suite seulement si vous menvoyer un minimum d'euh... 5 Reviews, cest pas beaucoup demander.   
  
P.S. Je vous souhaite de passer de merveilleux moment de joie lorsque vous verre Harry Potter 3. ( Jécrie juste avant sa sorti) et pour ceux qui serait intéressé, le jeux Harry Potter And The Prisonner Of Azkban est maintenant disponible pour ce que on une console PS2, X-Boxe, P-C, Game Boy Advance ou un Game Cube.  
  
Sur ce... À BIENTÔT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (.) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 


End file.
